leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rumble/@comment-4834593-20120717071528/@comment-77.168.150.121-20120717111811
When starting off with rumble you should probably play him as an offtank, as this is an easy build to learn rumble with. You start with a doran's shield or boots +3pots and then build merc's, hextech revolver, rylai's crystal sceptre and then build tanky mage items depending on opponent team (usually abyssal sceptre vs mainly ap or zhonya's hourglass vs mainly ad). As final your final items you can get a rabadon's deathcap and upgrade your revolver into a will of the ancients. There are very many variations possible but this is probably the best to start off with. The more you play rumble, the more you start leaning towards full ap builds. I only suggest doing this once you've mastered rumble because if you mess up your spells you will die much faster. Basically you start with boots+3 or doran's, then rush a wota and another revolver and turn your boots into sorc's boots. After you have your core you can build some tanky mage items or a rabadon's + giants belt. This build works because the opponent will have a hard time not dying to you even if they do get some mr, and you heal tons off all your aoe spells because or rumble's ridiculous scalings. A good trick in a 1v1 is to drop your ulti on as many minions as possible as well as the opponent champ, this will allow for massive healing. Oh and a seperate word about rylai's, if you are new to rumble you need to rush rylai's. This will cause your spells to slow the enemy so much, you'd almost think they were snared. But again, the better you get with rumble, the less you need rylai's. Some people like Dyrus even get it as their last item because the slow on your e should be enough to kill the opponent if you are going full ap. Spells: Summoner spells i use are Flash+Ignite Flash is a must on rumble, exhaust and teleport are also viable on rumble but i prefer ignite because it helps rumble best with what he excels at: killing people. Level E at level 1, W at level 2 then max Q first, E second and W last (and R whenever you can). Runes: Red mpen, yellow armour, blue ap/lvl or blue mr/lvl, flat ap quints or mspd quints or ap/lvl quints (magic penetration or sv isn't bad either but i prefer the others). Masteries: 21/9/0 or 9/21/0. I recommend the latter if you're new to rumble. I also have seen someone who has over 200 ranked games with rumble and a winrate above 90%. He uses 9/0/21 but I have no idea how his build works and am assuming he goes mid since his runes are only mpen, ap per level and flat ap so I don't recommend trying it. Weaknesses: Rumble is weak before level 4. He is vulnerable to harass and ganks, that's why you level you e at lv1. Basically you just sit the first 4 levels hiding behind your minions trying to last hit as much as you can with e. Also his endgame kinda sucks. At the end of the game it's only really his ult which does significant damage (unless you went full ap) and you are likely to die kinda fast in teamfights. Strenghts: Once you reach level 4, the creeps will likely be pushed towards your turret because of you playing safe. This is a good thing because you can then keep trading with danger zone q + e. If you get them on half health, you can simply chase them across the lane with you q + e in dangerzone and use ignite for the kill. If you can get this kill you will completely snowball through the whole laning phase and usually all the opponent can try and do is get you ganked. Whenever you kill them, push the lane to their turret, recall and buy a ward to make ganking you harder. If their jungler decides to gank you, it's sometimes possible to get a double kill. I only recommend this if you have snowballed enough and you can aim the ult well though. Midgame is where rumble really likes to dominate. His ult completely wrecks in teamfights plus he is tanky enough to survive a few hits. You will however get focused. Counters: Rumble has a very high skillcap. As with most viable high skillcapped champions (anivia/riven), he can't really be hardcountered. He does have tough matchups though, namely: Riven, Cho'Gath, Jax and Garen. If you are going full ap then a good akali can also be problematic. Most people who are new to rumble also hate Darius. But he is doable because he can be kited with e. (Basically you need to do short trades and then run and kite with e before he ults). The last two counters to rumble can be used by anyone: 1. MR, if they stack alot of MR early you need to build sorc's boots. 2. Running round rumble during 1v1. This lowers Rumble's Dps because they will only be in his Q about half the time. If they do this I recommend only doing quick trades with Q + E (E slows them enough to keep them in your Q the whole time) and then using R + ignite to finish them when they're low. Well that is all I know about Rumble. I hope my wall of text helped a bit.